


double trouble

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A peasant man was pulling a wagon of dirt through town just at the same time the kingdom's king was visiting.And the resemblance is uncanny.And so the king decides to switch places with the peasant for one day.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Michael Jackson
Kudos: 1





	double trouble

On a hot summer day a young peasant man was taking a wagon of fresh compost into town for sale. He usually collects anything reusable from fruits, veggies, plants, fresh dung and even some human one in rare cases. He does this for a living and seems to be fine with his stinky job.

During his trip he encounters the children running over to him.

"Hello children, sorry, I don't have anything today"

"Aw" they groaned

"It's okay mister" the girl smiled"maybe tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, if I made anything today" he smiled"See you later"

"Bye!" They yelled

He then rode away. Usually he would get the children food for them since they were orphans, but even can't get them food all the time.

It made him feel horrible about himself.

Now he really needs to make a profit.

But as he distracted by these thoughts he accidentally crashed into a carriage his horses went crazy, but he calmed them down. He then looked at the carriage he bumped into and his face turn instantly blue.

This wasn't some carriage.

It was a royal carriage.

The one the king rode in.

And he crashed into them.

The rider on the carriage grew angry and began to yell at him.

"You peasant, don't you see who you ran into!?" He shouted"That was the king you bafoon! "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Just you wait, the king will have you punished for this!"

"What's going on here?" A soft voice said from inside the carriage

"Some idiot peasant ran into us!" He shouted 

The carriage door opened slowly, as two boots stepped onto the ground. Once the king was out of the carriage, the peasant began to grow red.

The king was handsome and all of the women loved him. But it wasn't his beauty that enchanted him, it was the face of how similar he looked. Even the children teased him on looking like the king himself. Like his doppelganger.

But there were differences obviously. He wore fancier clothing, his hair was long and curly while his was short and dirty. Even if they did look alike, he was way out of his league.

"My my, how did this happen" he gasped

The peasant jumped out of the carriage and bowed to him with mercy.

"Please my lord, I didn't mean to run into you" he pleaded "I was distracted, I promise I won't do it again please don't arrest me!"

The king chuckled.

"Now now dear man, don't feel so frightened, it was only an accident, rise"

He got up, but his head was still down, so the king lifted his chin up, exposing his dirtied face.

"So you are the doppelganger the peasants keep talking about"

"Doppelganger?" He said softly "I'm not a doppelganger, I'm far more dirty and ragged then you"

"even so..."

He took out his handkerchief and began to wipe off the dirt from his face.

"You are a perfect image of me...how about you come to my castle, I can get you nice and clean we we can have a lunch together"

"But I need to sell the compost today, I need the money"

"No need, I heard about you and the orphan children, and I'll supply you with money so you don't have to sell this every day"

"You don't need to my king, someone has the do it, people need compost for crops anyway"

"At least for one day?"

The peasant looked worried but then gave into his offer. The king smirked and kissed his cheek and held him close to him. Admiring his beautiful face.

"Aren't you afraid of getting your clothes dirty?"

"No, not at all, tell me, what's your name?"

"Michael"

"What a coincidence, it's my name too, perfect"

"Huh?"

"Come into the carriage Michael, we have so much to discuss"

He followed the king inside and saw as his wagon was taken away by some guards, before they rode back to the castle. At the front gate the two went out of the carriage and went through the door. Michael was in awe of how beautiful the castle was inside, he'd never seen anything like it.

"wow, this place is huge"

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled"I believe it's time for a bath shall we"

"A bath?"

"You'll need to look clean for our lunch today right?"

"Oh, okay"

"Servants!"

A few maid came over to them.

"Prepare A bath for us, my guest needs to be clean"

"Yes your majesty" they bowed and walked away

Minutes later they came back to tell them that the bath was ready for them, the king took Michael over to the bathroom and stripped all of their clothes off before going into the warm bath.

Michael loved the bath. He hadn't had a proper bath since last month. 

The king bathed him for the most part before they just relaxed together in it. Soon after they were done, Michael looked very different.

He looked beautiful and clean, just like the king.

The resemblance was uncanny.

"You know Michael" the king giggled"We could easily switch and no one would suspect we did"

"I guess I can that now"

"In fact, why don't we just switch"

"What?"

"Come on, just for one day, I'll become you and you become me"

"But why, I only collect and sell compost for a living, why would you want to leave such a wonderful life for one day?"

"Because I feel detached from my kingdom" he sighed"I want to understand my people's struggles so I can help them better, and after I saw those orphans, I couldn't just let it go through my head"

"My king...that's very noble of you...okay, we can switch, but what about your hair, my is shorter than yours"

"It's only a wig, mine is just a short as yours is"

He took the hair off exposing his short and curly hair.

"Don't worry, I'm clean of lice, you can wear my wig and you can become the king, and hurry, my advisors are looking for me"

Michael took the wig and placed it on his head, before they swapped clothes and leave the bathroom. They continued the act of having lunch before the king was taken out of the castle and the peasant becoming the King.


End file.
